Lionheart
by damthosefandoms
Summary: Percy Jackson. He's not the lionhearted hero everyone said he was, not anymore. He's an empty shell, cold, unyielding and heartbroken. And she might just be able to make him happy again. One problem though, she's not Annabeth Chase


**11:54**

A lone man stalked through the empty streets of New York, seemingly unbothered by the pouring rain, his shoulders remain hunched and his hands shoved in the kangaroo pouch of his jacket.

The sky, was by no means showing any mercy, it seemed to be seething with anger at the sea, sending bolts of lightning, one after the other. The sea, was by no means peaceful either, it was restless, roaring with fury as it sends waves after waves of angry tears into the city. Nobody has witnessed such a drastic change in weather since the freak storm of 04', and the people were terrified, as they've always been.

"Jackson" a voice buzzed through the intercom in the man's ear. He chuckled mirthlessly at his former S.O's concern.

"I'm fine" he said, his voice void of any emotion, completely toneless.

"Sure you are" a snort resounded in his ears. The man stretched his arms out in a casual manner, an extra precaution if there was any one on the streets, they wouldn't notice that he was making to remove the intercom in his ears, as if he's done this a thousands time, he swiped the intercom out of his ears and it dropped into his palm. Turning his head around and sweeping his surroundings, he tightened his hand into a fist before dropping the remnants of the crushed intercom onto the flooded ground.

Striding in a quicker pace now, he took a look at the time on his watch, before breaking into a run. Speeding away, his legs didn't cease to stop, he dashed through the streets, simply caring less for the pelting rain. He tore through blocks at an inhumane speed, before halting to a pause in front of a set of iron gates.

As though it had the ability to sense the man's presence, the gates welcomed him in and creaked welcomingly. The man ignored rows of tombstones planted erect in peace and tranquility, he waded through the sea of dead. Most of the graves decayed with time, some held a shine to it with polished marble and drowned in flowers. Upon an olive tree, there was a grave that awaited the young man patiently, pulling down the hood that concealed his identity, his eyes drowned with a whirlwind of emotions; guilt, sorrow, regret, misery, while holding a reminiscent glint to them.

He smiled bitterly as he knelt down on the wet ground, unaware of the mud that stained his black jeans, tears leaked out of his eyes and he wiped them away with the back of his hand swiftly.

"Sorry I'm late, mom" his voice trembled

"I was sent on a mission, as usual, and I know what you'll say if you're still here.. you'd be disappointed at what I've become; a killer" bitterness laced his voice

Silent tears streamed down his face, like a dam. It was like he held it in, for too long. "And I'm sorry..but, I don't think I was any different three years ago than I am now, I was moulded into a weapon by _them_, to be wielded against everyone who defied them, I shed blood and dust since I was twelve mom! I didn't choose any of this!" He cried out in anguish

"All the time, I just wish and think what m- our lives would've been like, if I was never dragged into t- thi- this world? What would our lives have been like, if I was _normal_ ? F-forget it, my fate has been carved before I was even born, there's no what if's, what's done, is done." the tears in his green orbs were dry, leaving only a trail of dried tears on his rough cheeks, anger now replaced the sadness in his eyes, they were swirling in pools of sea green.

"I'm sorry for everything, I truly am. But mom, there's one thing I can never be sorry about, and that's being myself. I don't want to be anyone's puppet, and I won't be, if you ll-lo-love me, and I hope you still do, you'll embrace me for who I am"

Determination shone in his bright eyes, he took out a blue rose from the kangaroo pouch of this jacket and gently placed it on the gravestone.

"Goodbye mom, till' next year" he murmured

He strode out of the graveyard, the distance between him and the grave became greater and greater, he stood by the gates, a half-hearted smile on his lips when he felt a tug in his heart.

Somewhere, far away from here, a woman smiled proudly, her warm eyes shone with pride. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, my poor perce"

**12:32**

From the interiors of an inconspicuous diner, there stood a woman in her early twenties. Platinum blonde waves spilled over her shoulders, all the way to her waist in cascades, accompanied by emerald orbs that didn't reveal a speck of emotion.

Perhaps it was her glowing ivory skin that made her so entrancing, she was like the conspicuous north star- standing out from dark and inconspicuous sky. Or maybe, it was the way she held herself that made her seem so captivating. But in actuality, it was her beauty that made her so dangerous and lethal.

She straightened herself from the wall that she was leaning on, as the bells attached to the door chimed, signalling a new customer entering the diner. Her eyes lit up in recognition, then like a predator stalking towards it's prey, she didn't waste time closing in the distance between herself and the man.

"Jackson" she muttered

Jackson had thought of a million ways this would then go, how she'd kill, slap, stab, or gut him, but never did he ever, expect her to swoop in and press her lips against his.

Sweet.

✯ authors note; well, here's to whoever's still reading this, i finally updated + changed the plot 180' but the essence of my original plot will still be here, rest assured. thank you for those who've waited oh so patiently for this update, i really appreciate every favorite, follow and review x


End file.
